


Loss and Profit

by vocal_fries



Series: Subtext Becomes Text [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, DS9 S2E18 "Profit and Loss", Explicit Consent, I guess I'm going through a phase, I'm sorry about all the semen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: Garak thinks he's going home. Set during and after DS9 S2E18 “Profit and Loss.”





	Loss and Profit

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a fairly explicit, carefully negotiated non-con roleplay/fantasy in which everyone has very enthusiastically consented ahead of time and honestly can hardly stay in character, but I just want to put a
> 
> ~*~*~*HUGE FLASHING TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING*~*~*~
> 
> in case anyone wants to steer clear of this type of stuff. I have plenty of other smutty works that don't contain these themes so please feel free to read one of those.
> 
> That said, if you're reading on, this one was reeeally hard to write because how does one even build toward "The Wire" I mean uh no pressure????? I started it almost two months ago and only finished this evening. Anyway, I hope you all like it, despite this fascination with excessive alien semen I still need to work out of my system.
> 
> Also, all credit for their dialogue in the first scene goes to the writers of DS9 S2E18 “Profit and Loss.”

“Wait, wait, wait a second,” Julian Bashir demanded. Elim Garak suppressed a grin as Bashir examined his face closely, incredulous. “Are you telling me you agreed with General Yiri's decision to execute his brother?”

They were debating their most recent shared reading over lunch, and Garak was pleased to have chosen something that roused the human’s ire.  _ Not that it’s particularly difficult, _ he thought, carefully guarding his expression. “Of course I agreed. Yiri's brother was a traitor to the Trelonian government.”

Bashir looked indignant. “The evidence is all circumstantial.”

Garak smirked. “It all comes down to a question of loyalty. My dear doctor, Yiri had to choose between protecting his brother and protecting the state. He chose the state — as would I, every time.”

Bashir looked unconvinced. “I suppose that's one way of looking at it. But then again, before you can be loyal to another, you must be loyal to yourself.”

Garak narrowly stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He fixed a long-suffering look on his lunch companion. “And who can we thank for those misguided words of wisdom? Sarek of Vulcan?”

Julian’s grin was smug. “Actually, it was Bashir of Earth.”

“With sentiments like those, you wouldn't last for five seconds on Cardassia,” the Cardassian observed drily.

Bashir leaned in, eyes glittering conspiratorially. “Would you?”

Garak scoffed. “Fishing again, doctor?” The man was relentless, especially in public. Garak could sense the glee Julian got from interrogating him when Garak couldn’t distract him with sex.

Bashir looked sly. “Well, assuming you're not a spy—“

“Assuming,” Garak interjected.

“—then maybe you're an outcast?” Bashir’s eyes glinted .

_ He thinks he’s so clever, _ Garak mused. He was pleased Julian had learned to blend antagonism and flirting so seamlessly — a Cardassian art form if ever there was one — but thinking about exile when he was actually enjoying himself soured his mood somewhat. When he spoke, he realized he had unintentionally dropped the performative pitch his voice usually took on when he was arguing or lying. “Or maybe I'm an outcast spy.”

Bashir looked doubtful. “How could you be both?”

Garak suppressed a sigh. “I never said I was either.”

__________

After Toran left his shop, Garak spent a long time sitting at his workstation, staring at a pair of pants he needed to take in.  _ Home. _ He didn’t know how far he could trust Toran, but the prospect of returning to Cardassia made his heart ache with longing.

Garak had been adjusting to life on the station. Finally. A bit. The harsh lighting and constant chill were brutal, and he still felt the dagger stares of his Bajoran neighbors quite keenly.  _ So maybe not much has changed. But Julian has made it bearable. Sometimes. _ Garak’s throat constricted.  _ But he’s not reason enough to stay. _

His conversation with Toran had stung. Garak missed Cardassia with his whole being. His bones ached to be there. He saw Cardassia in his dreams every night. He walked through familiar city streets, surrounded by the magnificent buildings that shaped the internal architecture of his every thought. He stood by the sea, blue-grey and warm. He saw Cardassian faces, ornate and comforting. He had begun to think about it less when he was awake, but Cardassia lurked within the contours of every moment. He had been displaced, but he saw the absence of Cardassian topography in every sight, felt its warmth in every fleeting moment of joy, mourned its distance every time he recognized himself as an alien.

_ Exile was always going to be temporary. Why else have I not let myself get closer to Julian, except that I’m not going to remain a tailor on Deep Space 9? Why have I been trying to so hard to win the favor of the Central Command? I’m going home. _

He loved Julian Bashir, but Julian was not his home. Garak just wanted to go home.

__________

“He definitely wanted to do this here?” Rennan Grax asked Garak, voice barely a whisper. The young Betazoid stood very close, both of them pressed against the wall outside Julian’s office.

Garak raised an eyebrow to confirm. “He insisted. He said a holosuite would ruin the fantasy.”

The gorgeous young Betazoid shrugged. “I didn’t think setting was really the key to this, but sure.”

Garak smiled. Rennan wasn’t as vapid as he’d imagined. He checked the time. “Another two minutes.”

Rennan grinned and nudged Garak with his shoulder. “Are you excited? I think this is going to be fun.”

Garak smiled again, masking a twinge of sadness. Julian had been asking him for weeks to plan a scene with Rennan. Garak wanted to fulfill the young man’s desires while he still could, but the idea that this might be the last time they were together hurt. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said mildly, offering Rennan a polite Cardassian nod.

“It’s funny that he wants us to act jealous. Maybe he wishes we actually were?” Rennan speculated aloud.

Garak smirked. “He swore this was simply the most obvious backstory and rolled his eyes when I told him it was unnecessary.”

Rennan giggled. “If we actually were jealous of each other, he’d want us to get along.”

Garak gave another nod.  _ Not nearly so vapid. _ “It’s time.”

Rennan breathed deeply and nodded at Garak. “Ready.”

Garak tapped an override code into Bashir’s office door and it whooshed open. Both men stepped into the office, and Garak locked the door behind them, adding a second level of encryption.

“What— what’s this?” Bashir sputtered from behind his desk. He stood, indignant. “What are you doing here?”

“You have some explaining to do, Julian,” Rennan rumbled in his rich, deep voice.

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out?” Garak hissed quietly, voice icy and menacing.

Garak watched Bashir shrink back slightly. “I don’t think— it’s— uh, it’s inappropriate to talk about this here,” the human said sharply, but his eyes were uncertain.

Garak and Rennan stepped closer. “I think this is a fine place to discuss it,” Rennan growled. “Don’t you agree, Garak?”

Garak sneered. “I do.”

Julian paled. “No, I—“

Garak lunged forward, next to Bashir’s desk, grabbing Julian’s throat with one hand. “Don’t say no to me,” he snarled.

Rennan stepped up next to Garak’s shoulder. Garak glanced at the young Betazoid and saw his face was flushed, black eyes hot. “You won’t be saying no to me, either.” He smiled cruelly. “I don’t think you’ll be saying much of anything, in fact.”

Julian stared at Garak. His hazel eyes were beginning to water, but he held the older man’s gaze, defiant. The warm, bronzed color of his skin contrasted sharply with the gray of Garak’s hand around his throat. Bashir shouted suddenly, and Garak squeezed, cutting the sound off.

Garak pulled Julian toward him roughly. The Cardassian’s voice was soft and deadly next to Bashir’s ear. “I promise you, scream again and you’ll regret it.”

The young man squirmed but didn’t try to scream. He stared, sullen, face purpling.

“Good boy,” Garak purred. “Rennan?” The Betazoid slipped a knife from his clothes and slashed Julian’s uniform, exposing bare flesh. The human trembled but didn’t try to move as Rennan pulled away the last shreds of cloth. Rennan grabbed the rope Julian had left on his shelf, expertly looped it around the human’s wrists, and tied the other end to a metal ring they’d discreetly installed on the underside of the desk. Garak removed his hand from Bashir’s neck, a bruise already forming in the shape of his fingers.

“You’re going to regret this,” Julian hissed harshly, but he kept his voice low. “When Starfleet command finds out—“

Garak smiled serenely. “Oh, I don’t think I’ll regret this at all. But you might.”

Rennan laughed. Bashir paled slightly. “What are you going to do to me?”

“We’re going to teach you a lesson,” Rennan smiled innocently, stroking Bashir’s face with a light finger. “But don’t worry, Julian. We won’t do anything you don’t deserve.”

Bashir’s hazel eyes widened. “Please, I— please don’t— I’m so sorry! Let me expl—”

Garak slapped Julian across the face, hard. He leaned close as Bashir clutched his cheek, whispering into the young man’s ear. “That sounded dangerously like screaming.”

“Please,” the human panted, lowering his voice. “ _ Please, _ I can’t handle you both. Please, no.”

Rennan stepped menacingly into Julian’s space. “Oh, I think you can. You’ve been handling the both of us all this time!” He laughed coldly. “And you will today.”

Rennan and Garak quickly tied the long end of the rope binding Julian’s hands to his ankles, pulling the slip knots taut. The human was stretched awkwardly over his desk, trembling. “Please,” he begged. “Please, don’t.”

Rennan stood over Bashir, admiring his handiwork. The Betazoid fondled the human’s ass, squeezing hard enough to leave fingerprints. Garak felt his prUt stir when Julian whimpered at Rennan’s rough touch.

Garak slowly circled the desk, stopping in front of Julian’s face. He cupped the human’s chin. Julian looked up at him, the angry welt on his face swelling. Garak smiled. “I believe I’ll let Rennan fuck you first. I hear you’ve been holding out on him.”

“He has,” Rennan confirmed. “He’s been fucking me all this time that he’s been begging you to split him open. Today, you learn better, Julian.”

Rennan unfastened his own pants, pushing them down far enough to expose his thick cock as Garak did the same. The Betazoid grinned suddenly, rounded the desk, and kissed Garak hard. Garak was surprised but didn’t object. Julian whimpered in protest next to them, and Garak pushed his tongue into Rennan’s mouth. He almost laughed when he felt Rennan slip three fingers into his ajan.  _ Clever, _ he thought, impressed. When the man broke their kiss, Rennan oriented his erection toward Julian’s face so the human couldn’t miss the sight of Rennan coating his cock with Garak’s natural lubricant.

Julian’s whimper became a yelp when Rennan’s cock pushed roughly into him. Garak was transfixed for a moment. They were so beautiful. Heavily muscled, pale Rennan flexed and rippled with every movement. With the Betazoid towering over him, Bashir’s lanky frame seemed even more slight. Garak’s ajan throbbed with arousal.

Still admiring the sight before him, Garak grabbed a handful of Julian’s hair and pressed his ajan to the man’s face. “Lick,” Garak instructed. When Julian began to protest, Garak released his hair and slapped him again. Julian howled in pain. Garak grabbed the man by the chin, silencing him, and repeated the command. “Lick.”

This time, Bashir complied. Garak could feel Julian quickly become enthusiastic, but he couldn’t fault him for breaking character. Garak himself was having difficulty maintaining his icy composure. The sight of Rennan fucking Julian was exquisite. He had often pictured them together, trying to imagine how they might look together. He had guessed wrong, as it turned out, in assuming that Rennan was the top in their relationship, but it was all the more intoxicating to watch as Rennan buried his slick cock inside Julian’s ass, over and over. The way Rennan’s abs flexed, the way Julian tilted his hips in that familiar way, the sound of both men vocalizing their pleasure.

The sounds were incredible. The solid impact of muscled flesh against Julian’s ass and thighs set a rhythm, and Rennan emitted the sweetest grunt of effort with every thrust. Julian whimpered urgently against Garak’s ajan as his tongue fluttered wetly. The sounds merged into an obscene symphony that drove Garak mad.

Garak felt close to everting. He pressed his ajan more firmly to Julian’s mouth. Bashir’s tongue swirled around the tip of Garak’s hidden prUt, and he felt Julian begin to moan resonantly into his ajan. The vibrations made Garak’s head swim, and he let himself evert into the human’s mouth.

Without missing a beat, Julian’s head began to bob as he sucked Garak’s prUt eagerly.

Garak smiled. “I’m almost beginning to believe you’re sorry, Julian.” Julian whimpered something unintelligible in response, his mouth working around Garak’s prUt. Rennan stared openly, breathing harder as he watched Bashir’s lips stretch around the thick base of Garak’s prUt.

Garak met Rennan’s eyes. The Betazoid grinned appreciatively. “But you still need to be punished,” Rennan said, voice flinty. Raising one hand, he slapped Bashir’s ass so hard Julian’s whole body jumped. Rennan and Garak sighed in unison as Julian’s body tightened around them. Rennan began to spank Julian, who cried out with each blow. The room became a chorus of panting breath, punctuated by the strangled cries of Julian vocalizing around Garak’s prUt.

Garak held Rennan’s eyes, and they began to thrust in sync as they approached orgasm. With a look and a small nod, they each pulled out just before climax, stroking until they both ejaculated on Julian’s face, back, and ass.

Julian was shaking, stretched across the desk. His face was covered in blueish Cardassian semen. His ass and lower back were streaked with translucent pink Betazoid semen. When Garak stepped to the side of the desk, he could see Julian’s cock was dripping precum onto the floor of his office. He smiled.

He picked up the hypospray on the desk, pressed it to his own neck, and passed it to Rennan. The Betazoid did the same and set it back down. Rennan stepped up to Garak, eyes heated. Garak pulled the Betazoid toward him, gripping his waist. Rennan melted into his touch, and Garak felt heat flame up between his legs again. Whether it was the hypospray Julian had formulated for them or the effect of this beautiful young man, he wasn’t sure, but he was hard again before his prUt retracted.

He pressed his hips against Rennan and found him in much the same state. He rubbed their organs together until Rennan felt as slick as he did. Julian whimpered next to them.

“Please...please,” the human whispered.

Rennan turned his head to look at Julian, hips still sliding against Garak’s. “Please what?”

Julian’s eyes were full of tears. He blinked. “I’m sorry. Let me go. Please.”

Rennan laughed. “Oh, no. We’re not done. Are we?” he asked, turning to Garak with smoldering eyes. Garak pulled the Betazoid into a hard kiss, grinding his ajan and prUt against him before pulling away.

“Not even close,” Garak replied, voice cruel. He fondled Rennan’s muscled ass, watching Julian’s eyes. “I want his ass this time, Rennan,” Garak said, walking behind Julian.

“Good,” the Betazoid said. “His mouth is mine.”

Holding each other’s eyes, Garak and Rennan entered Julian again. Garak pressed into the slick, swollen heat of Julian’s ass, and he gasped at the exquisitely filthy sensation of Rennan’s copious precum squelching out around his prUt. He watched closely, mesmerized, as Rennan smeared his cock through the blueish semen on Julian’s face before slipping it into the human’s mouth.

Garak began running his nails over the soft skin of Julian’s back. Gooseflesh spread in the wake of his touch, and Bashir squirmed.

“Isn’t he a sweet cocksucker?” Garak inquired mildly, smiling into Rennan’s eyes. “For all his begging to the contrary, he wrapped that mouth tight around me and worked my prUt like the slut he is.”

Rennan grinned. “I see what you mean. I can feel him grunt against my cock every time you thrust into him.”

Garak snapped his hips harder, and Rennan’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. “Like that?” Garak asked, slamming against Julian with a brutal strength. He heard the human groan, muffled by Rennan’s cock in his mouth.

“Yes,” Rennan whispered. “Just like that.” The Betazoid was glistening with sweat, hips rolling in small circles as he began to thrust his cock into Julian’s mouth.

Garak dragged his nails up the backs of Bashir’s thighs, slow and sharp. He felt the human’s body clench around his prUt, and he suppressed a moan. Rennan gasped, carding his fingers through Julian’s hair.

“Are you close?” Garak asked, struggling to keep his breathing steady.

Rennan nodded, panting.

“You look beautiful, fucking Julian’s slut mouth. Look how docile he’s become. He’s accepted his punishment. He’s waiting for us to cover him in cum.” Garak held Rennan’s eyes as he spoke, and he could see the flush rise in the young man’s skin. “Listen to my voice and we’ll come together. Okay?”

Rennan nodded, tense, watching closely.

“Touch yourself,” Garak commanded. Rennan began to squeeze and roll a nipple between his fingers, and his breath came out increasingly ragged. “Good. Thrust harder into Julian’s mouth. Harder. Yes, good,” he continued. Garak synced his movements to Rennan’s again, breathless. Julian cried out between them.

Garak fixed his eyes on Rennan’s. “Get as close as you can before you pull out. Thrust hard once, again, again, again, okay stroke! Cum for me. Cum all over him. Yes, perfect, yess,” he hissed, spraying his own blueish semen across Bashir’s hips and back. Julian whimpered and rolled his hips against empty air.

Garak and Rennan sat together on the edge of Julian’s desk, panting. Rennan stood, walked to the replicator in the corner, and asked for two glasses of water. He handed one to Garak and perched next to him on the desk. They drank, quietly catching their breath. Julian lay next to Garak, trembling.

“Ready?” Rennan asked, setting down his empty glass.

“Absolutely,” Garak responded. Rennan picked up the hypospray, used it, and pressed it to Garak’s neck. They were both hard again in less than a minute.

When Garak stood, Rennan moved behind him, cautious. The Betazoid gently slipped his arms around the Cardassian, holding him by the waist. “I want to stroke you,” he purred. “I want to make you come on him again.” Julian whined on the desk. “Shut up,” Rennan snapped. Julian whined again, quieter.

Garak felt heat surge through him. He guided one of Rennan’s hands to his engorged prUt. The man grasped it firmly and began stroking carefully. Garak could feel Rennan examining him. “The texture is incredible,” the Betazoid whispered in his ear. “No wonder Julian begs to feel that inside him.”

Garak’s breath caught. The feeling of Rennan’s erection pressing against his sacrum made his ajan ache with need, and he didn’t trust himself to speak.

Rennan went on, stroking Garak while he pressed his body against the Cardassian’s back. “I bet he loves feeling your cock glide all slippery-wet over his prostate. I bet he uses toys when he’s alone and can’t stop thinking about it.”

At this, Julian keened wordlessly, squirming. The sight inflamed Garak further, and he began to thrust into Rennan’s grip. Rennan pressed his erection harder against Garak’s low back, panting.

Suddenly, Garak felt Rennan’s mouth close over a pair of scales on his neck, and he moaned. Encouraged, the Betazoid began to suck vigorously at the scales.

“Bite,” Garak gasped.

When Rennan did, Garak cried out at the intensity of it. He came hard, immediately, and was only distantly aware of Julian whimpering as semen streaked across his shoulders. Rennan stroked Garak through his orgasm, bracing him as the Cardassian’s knees almost buckled. The Betazoid gently sucked the scales he’d bitten.

Garak righted himself, turned to face Rennan, and kissed him deeply, tasting his own blood in the other man’s mouth. When he pulled away, he bestowed on Rennan a look he hoped conveyed the immense respect he felt. “Thank you,” he breathed. “That was incredible.”

“I didn’t bite too hard?” Rennan looked concerned. He reached out and touched the broken scale. “You’re bleeding.”

“I quite enjoyed it,” Garak assured him. “Now let me return the favor. Julian isn’t quite covered.”

Rennan grinned. When Garak encircled the Betazoid’s body with his arms, the young man pressed back against him. He began to stroke Rennan, hand slick with the deliciously obscene volume of precum that leaked from the Betazoid’s cock.

Rennan reached for the hypospray and held it up to Garak, pausing, a suggestion. “Yes,” Garak agreed, understanding, and he felt it depress against his neck. Garak’s prUt hardened against the swell of Rennan’s ass. The Betazoid pressed back against him, whimpering, needy.

Garak thrust lightly against him, stroking the young man’s thick, dripping cock. “Julian thought we’d be jealous of each other, but you’re actually jealous of him, aren’t you? You want to feel my prUt for yourself, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Rennan breathed. “He doesn’t even deserve it, the lying slut. Fuck me instead.”

Julian gasped and squirmed, craning his head toward them as far as he could manage.

Rennan giggled. “I think he likes that idea. Do you want to watch Garak fuck me, Julian?”

A shiver convulsed Bashir’s cum-covered body. “Yes,” he gasped.

Garak felt heat surge through his ajan in a way that had little to do with the hypospray. He released Rennan’s cock and walked him to stand in front of Bashir, turning the Betazoid to face away from his human lover. Looking down at Julian, Garak ran a hand down Rennan’s spine, lingering on his ass. He massaged one cheek, then pulled at it, spreading Rennan open. “Get him ready for me, Julian,” he commanded.

The two younger men both gasped quietly. Rennan pressed his hips back and bent over slightly as Julian’s mouth reached for him. Rennan whimpered loudly as Bashir’s tongue laved along his cleft, fluttering over his asshole.

Garak watched, breathless, still caressing Rennan’s ass. “Don’t be shy, Julian,” he purred. “Make him nice and wet for me.”

Bashir moaned as he licked and sucked, and Rennan spread his legs farther to allow better access.

“Very good,” Garak praised him, teasing one of Rennan’s nipples with his free hand. The Betazoid whimpered softly.

Garak directed his attention back to Julian. “Press your tongue inside him. Good. Rennan, fuck yourself on his tongue. Yes, good.” Rennan moved back against Julian’s tongue, his whimpers of pleasure becoming almost musical as his pitch rose. Garak fondled his scrotum, feeling it tighten as Julian drove his tongue inside the young man.

Garak reached behind the desk and swiped a finger over the head of Julian’s cock. The human cried out, thrusting his hips but finding no contact. Garak smiled coolly as he stepped back into Julian’s line of sight. He idly licked precum from his finger, and the young man shuddered. “It looks like we’re all ready.”

He pulled Rennan away from Julian’s mouth and positioned the two of them inches from his face. He bent Rennan over, spread his ass, and pushed his prUt smoothly into the tight heat of Rennan’s body. The Betazoid and the human both moaned loudly. Garak very slowly thrust his prUt in and out of Rennan several times, holding Julian’s face still so he could be sure he was watching. Julian breathed raggedly, and his hips continued to roll even as his cock dripped precum on the floor, untouched. Rennan whimpered loudly, begging incoherently.

Garak released Julian’s chin and pulled Rennan upright against him. He increased his pace, snapping his hips hard against the thickly muscled body pressed against him. Rennan cried out with every thrust, as did Julian, who continued to pump his own hips against empty air. Garak felt lightheaded at the sight of Bashir desperate with need.

Suddenly, Garak felt Rennan tighten around him, tight enough that his eyes watered and he gasped aloud. The tight grip began to pulse, and the sensation was nearly overwhelming. Garak’s hips increased their force and speed, and Rennan screamed joyful obscenities under the brutal assault. Garak, hazy, marveled that even in such a state, Rennan continued pulsing his muscles around Garak’s prUt.

Garak met Julian’s eyes. The human had twisted his neck to watch. His pupils were blown, and his hips rolled urgently, the muscles of his ass working. Bashir looked at Garak, dazed and hungry, before returning his gaze to where his Cardassian lover’s prUt was slamming into his Betazoid lover’s ass. A line of drool fell from Julian’s lip, and Garak felt himself tip over the edge at the look of raw desire on the young man’s face. He buried himself deep inside Rennan, who clamped down around him. Garak cried out when he came inside Rennan, who held himself impossibly tight around the Cardassian. Garak saw phosphenes, dizzy.

He found he had the presence of mind to grasp Rennan’s cock and turn him toward Bashir. As Rennan’s ass milked Garak’s prUt, Garak stroked Rennan to orgasm, splattering light pink semen on Julian’s face.

Garak and Rennan collapsed against the desk, panting. When Garak looked at Julian, he noticed the young man was lying limp over the desk. Concerned, he tilted the human’s face toward him. “Julian?”

The human looked relaxed, almost sleepy, and he smiled faintly at Garak. The Cardassian released Bashir’s face and glanced behind the desk. He smirked.

“You were right, Rennan, he did like that,” Garak sneered. “He came all over himself and the floor.”

Rennan laughed derisively. “Why have either of us bothered sleeping with him? We could have been fucking each other all along and he’d get off regardless.” He gingerly eased himself off Garak’s prUt, which was beginning to retract. Light blue semen trickled down his thigh.

“Let me…,” Julian said softly, his voice trailing off.

“What?” Rennan asked, confused, but Garak followed Julian’s eyes.

“What a filthy slut,” Garak mused. “He wants to eat my cum out of you.”

“Yes,” Julian breathed.

Rennan’s eyes widened momentarily before he smirked. “Okay, slut.” He turned away from Julian, spreading his ass. Garak’s breath caught, and he watched, transfixed, as Bashir began to lick the blueish semen dripping down Rennan’s thighs. The human looked, for lack of a more precise term, rapturous. Garak had to stifle a gasp when Julian sucked the Betazoid’s asshole, hungry and tender. Rennan whimpered quietly.

“Good boy,” Garak purred, shaking himself back into character. “Very good. Taste me inside your lover. You’ll never not taste me in him.”

Julian whimpered. When he was finished, he looked up at Garak, eyes hooded. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Garak’s heart constricted. He felt frozen in the reverent glow of that gaze. “Scene complete,” he said quietly, attempting to mask the sudden wave of sadness.

Rennan and Garak gently untied Julian and helped him stand. Rennan kissed Julian’s wrists softly and wrapped Garak in a fond hug, then set to work cleaning up Julian’s office.

Garak picked up his clothing, put an arm around Julian, and activated a site-to-site transport that materialized them inside Julian’s quarters.

“Would you like a drink, my dear?” he asked.

“Not yet. I don’t want to dilute anything,” Julian said, smiling faintly, his eyes looking at nothing. “Maybe a shower.”

Garak led him to the bathroom and activated the sonic shower. “No, I want water,” Julian said.

Garak raised an eyebrow. “Of course.”

He switched the shower setting, and when the water was warm enough, he guided Julian into it and joined him. He met Bashir’s eyes and saw they were watching him tenderly, lovingly. Garak’s chest ached, and he focused on washing semen and sweat from his lover’s body.

“You were beautiful, Julian,” he said quietly, gently massaging shampoo into the human’s hair. “Are you pleased with how it went?”

Bashir smiled dreamily. “Yes. Your improvisations were perfect.”

“Some of them were Rennan’s idea, like lubricating his cock with my fluids,” Garak replied, carefully guiding Julian’s head under the shower spray to rinse away the shampoo.

Julian grinned. “He’s very creative. I almost lost it when he did that.”

“It was a clever move,” Garak agreed, rubbing a conditioning compound into Julian’s hair.

Bashir’s dreamy gaze focused on Garak’s eyes. “Watching you fuck Rennan might be the single most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. Did you enjoy it?”

Garak nodded. “I did, although I think I mostly enjoyed it in context. He’s quite exquisite, but fucking _your_ lover while _you_ _watched_ was — well, let’s say it was more enjoyable than simply having sex with Rennan would have been otherwise.”

Julian smiled sweetly, looking pleased.  _ An unnecessary divulgence, perhaps, _ Garak thought ruefully.  _ But no matter. _

Garak turned off the water and led Julian from the shower. He gently patted them both dry, slipped into a robe, and then dressed the young man in a tank-style slip of Delavian satin he’d made for him months ago. Julian had shyly disclosed that it was his favorite pajamas because of the sensuous fabric and alluring design.

Once Julian was settled into a comfortable seated position in bed, Garak retrieved a dermal regenerator and a cup of Tarkalean tea. He handed the tea off to Bashir, who accepted it happily. Garak slipped beneath the bedcovers, studying Julian’s face closely. “Do you want me to leave anything?” he asked, lightly touching bruises in the shape of his own hand on the human’s neck.

“Leave my scalp. I like that I can feel that you pulled my hair”

Garak nodded, then carefully set to work mending the dark finger-shaped bruises, the larger purple-red bruise across Julian’s cheekbone, and finally the reddened welts on his ass and thighs. When he was satisfied with his work, Garak set down the device, encircled Julian in his arms, and drew the human close. Garak kissed soft dark hair and felt the young man push closer.

“Thank you, Garak. Really. That was more than I could have dreamed of asking of you.”

Garak stared pensively into the middle distance. “Happy to serve, my dear.”

__________

Bashir heard his door chime. He sat up on his sofa and placed the padd he’d been reading on his end table. “Enter,” he called.

When Garak appeared in the doorway, Julian felt surprised. After the scene with Garak and Rennan the day before, he hadn’t expected to see either of them so soon.  _ Especially Garak. _ “Garak,” he said, voice welcoming. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I’ve just had a drink with Quark, and I thought I might— I thought we might—,” Garak began, voice decidedly strained. Julian studied the Cardassian, watching him gather his thoughts. He thought he saw the older man flinch, but the expression lasted a fraction of a second. “Would you like to have a drink with me, Julian?”

Bashir considered him a moment longer before agreeing. “Sure, Garak. Kanar?”

Garak looked at him, eyes glassy. Just as Julian was about to repeat the question, Garak answered. “No. Araqi.”

“All right,” Bashir agreed, turning to his cabinet. He’d learned long ago that questions did little to make Garak’s moods more comprehensible. He retrieved a pair of glasses and half a bottle of araqi. When he turned around, Garak was seated on the floor next to the coffee table, staring vacantly at it while he traced the wood grain with a finger. “Garak, are you all right?”

Garak looked at him, face made of polite stone. “Perfectly all right, my dear.” Julian thought he saw Garak flinch again, almost imperceptibly, but he let it go. “Would you like to play a game?”

Julian grinned.  _ A game announced. Novel. _ “Of course. Kal-toh? I know I have it somewhere,” he said, setting the glasses and bottle on the coffee table.

“How about Kotra?” Garak suggested.

“Sure,” Bashir replied. He pulled the game from a drawer and set it on the coffee table. He seated himself on the floor, opposite Garak. As Garak set up the game board, Julian poured a glass of araqi for each of them. He eyed the Cardassian as he placed a drink in front of him.

“Thank you,” Garak said with a polite nod, placing the last of the game pieces. Julian watched closely as the older man took a sip, barely concealing a grimace, but steeled his own face against a reaction. Garak set down the glass, raised an eyebrow, and nodded at Julian again. “It’s your move, my dear.”


End file.
